Fairy Tail: The Demon Wars
by Halomaniac117
Summary: Current Arc: Months after the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail is once more the strongest guild in Fiore. But when a great darkness threatens the kingdom, will Natsu and his friends be enough to stop it? Or will they fall along with their home? Contains Pairings, slight sexual content, strong language, alcohol use, and violence. Rated M for safety.


**Fairy Tail: The Demon Wars**

 **Arc I: The Demon's Brood**

* * *

 **The Town of Magnolia...**

The streets of Magnolia were all but deserted as the rain continued to fall. The few people who were unfortunate enough to get caught in the downpour were scrambling to find shelter from the storm. Flashes of white illuminated the city as bolts of lightning streaked through the dark clouds and the roars of thunder shook the ground. But even as the storm raged on, the citizens couldn't help but notice the unnatural silence that came from the building of their town's local guild.

Fairy Tail, while it was best known for its powerful mages, the guild was also quite famous, or rather infamous, for its near daily brawls. These fights were well known, and could be heard throughout the town, particularly when they involved a certain pink haired mage. But on this day, the normally loud and rowdy guild was quiet.

As another flash of lightning and the sound of thunder enveloped the town, Natsu let out a loud groan as he slammed his head on the bar.

"Natsu, I get that you're bored. But can you keep it down?"

Lucy had hoped to pass the time by working on her novel, but Natsu's constant groaning was making in nearly impossible to focus.

"I can't help it, Lucy. Everybody is either out on a job or staying home. There's nothing to do." he whined.

Lucy began to look around and took in how empty it really was. Besides Natsu, Happy, Mira, and herself, only a few other people had come in today. Many she guessed were already on their way to the guild when the storm hit and were now just waiting it out.

"If you're so bored, why not take a job?" Mira asked as she came over and handing Lucy a cup of tea and giving Happy another fish. Natsu looked up at her.

"I would, but everyone else took all the good ones. I want to fight something, not do tricks for some kid's birthday party or find a lost dog."

Glancing over at the request board, the group did notice how bare the request board had been as of late.

"I'd hate to say it, but Natsu's right. It does seem that we haven't been getting as many high paying jobs lately." Lucy said.

"Well it has been a while since the Grand Magic Games. It's only natural that the work would slow down sooner or later." Mira said as she cleaned some glasses.

The three continued to chat until the sudden sound of the doors opening drew everyone's attention. Those in the guild hall turned and watched as a the stranger closed the doors and made his way into the guild hall. From her seat, Lucy couldn't help but take in the stranger's appearance. The man was tall and was clearly in great shape as she noticed some of the female members of the guild blushing. But it was his outfit which drew Lucy's curiosity.

The man's face was hidden by the hood of his white coat. It was long nearly reaching the man's ankles and hand short sleeves that ended just above his elbows. Along the edge it was lined with a gold thread and taking up the whole back was what looked like a giant black star. Under his coat, the man had on some sort of black suit which seemed to be mostly made of leather with a few plates of metal which seemed to be woven into the suit. On his back was a large pack with what could only be more clothes.

The man continued forward, eventually reaching the bar. Setting his pack down, the man took a seat and removed his hood. It was at this moment where both Lucy and Mira blushed. The man was very handsome, his face possessing stunningly defining features, and short colored hair. The sides of his head were shaved and reminded Lucy of the soldiers and guards she had seen during the Games.

And his eyes...

The man's eyes were a stunning shade of blue and she didn't know why, but when Lucy looked into them, she felt like there was something familiar about them. She didn't know how long she had been looking before Mira's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello there, is there something I can help you with sir?" she asked. The man looked at her and smiled.

"Just looking for a place to hold up in. Storm seems like it's getting worse." he said.

"Well then feel free to stay as long a you want. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you. As for that drink, what would you recommend?" the man asked.

"Hm...You seem like a scotch man to me." Mira said with a grin.

"Then scotch it is." he said with a chuckle.

"Coming right up." she said as she pulled out a glass.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw that everyone and gone back to talking and drinking. Deciding that the curiosity had passed, she decide to take the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Been a while since we've seen someone new at the guild. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." she said holding out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Gideon." he said shaking her hand.

"So what brings you to Magnolia?" she asked as Mira handed him his drink.

"I was on my way here actually. I've been looking to join a guild and I've heard good things about Fairy Tail. Figured I'd come and check you guys out." he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that so? Well I hope decide to join us. Joining Fairy Tail really changed my life for the better."

"That's good to know. One things for sure, I'm not joining Blue Pegasus. That Ichiya guy freaks me out." Gideon said making Lucy and Mira laugh. It was then that he finally noticed Natsu face down on the bar.

"What's with Natsu?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know his name?" she asked. Gideon smirked.

"He has pink hair and a blue Exceed. Wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Fair point. Anyways, he's just bored. Since most of our friends aren't here, he thinks that the best thing to do is just whine about how there's nothing to do."

"Aye! Looks like motion sickness isn't Natsu's only weakness." Happy said as he took a seat on Natsu's head. Natsu growled at his partner but was to bored to bother knocking him off. Everyone else just laughed at the Dragon Slayer's misery.

* * *

 **Later that Day...**

Gideon pulled out his room key and opened the door. He had left Fairy Tail only moments ago and had made his way to the hotel that Mira told him about. After getting a room, he wasted no time and went in and locked the door. It was nothing special or flashy. The room had a bathroom, a small closet and a bed. Walking in, Gideon threw his pack on the bed and looked out the window. The storm had died down enough to where it was now a light shower, in the distance he could see the Fairy Tail building. He looked at it for a while before closing the curtains and heading back to his pack.

Gideon grabbed his stuff and unzipped the bag, he began feeling around before finally finding it. Holding the lacrima in his hand, Gideon began feeding his magic into the orb. Suddenly, the orb became engulfed in golden fire that illuminated the dark room. Lowering his arm, the orb remained in the air as deep and aged voice began to speak.

"Have you found them?" the voice asked.

"Not all of them. But I did manage to make contact with one." Gideon replied.

"Who?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"I see. And what did he say?"

Gideon smirked.

"Unfortunately, the son of Igneel wasn't in much of a talking mood."

The voice was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Unfortunate indeed. No matter, you have found one of the Slayers. And through him you will find the others."

"Before I left, one of his companions suggested I join their guild. That might be my only chance to warn them it seems." Gideon said.

"Hmm. If that is your only option then you..." The voice suddenly stopped.

"Father? What is it?"

"...It seems another opportunity will present itself." the voice said.

"You had a vision? What did you see?"

"I saw of a place when all the Slayers will be together. It will be then when your message will be heard." the voice explained.

"Where is this place? When will it happen?"

"You will know when it happens. As for where, simply follow the Slayers. They will lead you."

Gideon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can't help but be cryptic with your visions can you?"

The voice chuckled, before becoming serious again.

"Be safe my son, and remember. The future rests in yours and their hands."

The voice vanished and the flames around the lacrima faded as the orb fell to the bed and the room was dark once more. Gideon looked at the orb before putting it back in his bag.

"I won't fail, Father."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the city of Crocus...**

Princess Hisui gazed out at the horizon and watched as the sun began to set. From her perch on her balcony she could see the whole city... _her_ city begin to darken. A sudden knock on her door drew her attention and turned to see Arcadios standing in the door way.

"Apologies, you grace. But I await you orders." the knight said.

Turning back, Hisui watched as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountains and let out a sigh.

"Send a message to the each of the guilds. They deserve to know first..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hey there everybody! I just wanted to thank you all for checking out the first chapter of my Fairy Tail story! I just thought I'd mentioned a few things so you won't be confused about where my story takes place in the timeline, or what I've decided to do with some of the characters._

 _First things first. This story takes place a few months after the Grand Magic Games Arc. In addition, certain events and arcs may or may not happen. This story will focus on various arcs of my own and arcs that have/will happen but with slight changes. I'll do my best to be as accurate to the canon plots as I can, but like I said, I will make a few changes to fit my story._

 _Next I'd like to talk about my character, Gideon. I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, I don't know where I thought him up. He just came to me one day and I thought "Maybe I'll write a story with him in it." What I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if he seems like a Mary Sue character but tell me an OC that isn't. Just know that this story won't be OC focused. And while on the topic of characters, I wanted to let you all know that I'm not sure whether I should write Juvia's dialogue in the third or the first person. I know that she's best known for talking in the third person, but I myself don't see why people prefer that, that and the fact that I watch the english dub, where she speaks in the first person. I find it hard to write a person's dialogue in third person. I'm planning to introduce her in the next chapter but I'm stuck on how I should write her. Let me know what you guy would prefer._

 _And for those wondering. Yes, there will be couples in this story. I'm not gonna say which ones but I'm sure you guys will figure them out (My OC won't be paired though.)_

 _And that's really it. I hope you all enjoy the story and please follow and favorite if you like it and don't be afraid to leave a review! I'll see you all next chapter!_


End file.
